Sparks Fly
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: It's been hard keeping the secret from the others about being together but what happens when they start to see sparks from each other. So they go to the most unexpected person for help? 2nd story to Accidentally in Love. One-shot. Song fic: Sparks Fly.


**Sparks Fly**

_My sequel to Accidentally in Love where Logan and Jo got together. It will make more sense if you read that one first before you read this one. In here they see more in their relationship than they thought, sparks. But it gets harder to keep the secret from the others. What happens when these sparks release from them and show the others what's going on? They have been doing this for a while but they need help from the most unexpected person. Song fic to the song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. _

_**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm **_

_**And I'm a house of cards**_

_**You're the kinda reckless that should send me running**_

_**But I kinda know that I won't get far**_

_**And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch **_

_**Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of **_

Jo and Logan have been in a relationship together now for quite some time and only Carlos knows about them. It's been a bit hard to everything now because they have a feeling that the others are going to find out about them being together which would be really weird for both Kendall and Camille. They were down at the pool area at the moment as Jo was looking at a script. Logan was looking at her as she saw him eye her.

"Why are you looking at Jo?" asked Kendall

"No reason." replied Logan muttering

He knows that Kendall is getting suspicious of him and Jo because not only are they looking at each other but they do some flirting with each other without anyone noticing it. Sometimes Kendall even notices wondering what is going on with the two.

Logan looked down and put one hand to his forehead and looked off to the side looking at Jo as she looked at his expression. She totally understood because Kendall is starting to pry in Logan's life. She knows what that is like because she remembers him with the whole thing when he came back from the Big Time Rush tour and went crazy with the whole Jett thing when she got the role of Rachel on New Town High.

Jo couldn't help but smile at Logan because of all the craziness that is going on with her life now. She never in a million years would have thought she would even be in a relationship with him yet she is. But she was glad that she was with Logan because he brought the good out of her and she didn't get so stubborn either. But now she was seeing him in a whole new light. A light that sparks were erupting and that she knew that he was one person that brings her out in a way she never thought of and never even seen.

_Meet me in my apartment later_ mouthed Jo

_Alright _responded Logan mouthing the word

_**Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain**_

_**Cause I've seen sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down**_

_**Give me something that will haunt me**_

_**When you're not around**_

_**Cause I've seen sparks fly whenever you . . . smile**_

_**My mind forgets to remind me **_

_**You're a bad idea**_

_**You touch me once and it's really something you find I'm even better than you**_

_**Imagined I would be I'm on my guard for the rest of the world **_

_**But with you I know it's no good and I could wait patiently but I really wish you would**_

Jo and Logan were together in Jo's apartment two hours later because Jo told him to come. It was really nice because her father was gone at the moment and he wasn't coming back till later. It was totally perfect for her because she can get some alone time with him. Jo was kissing him and he responded to it. They have been hiding this whole relationship really well. But only one person knows of the relationship and that's Carlos but he isn't going to keep shut the whole time about it. They never thought they would even have this kind of affection yet its happening.

"Logan do we really have to be sneaking around like this?" wondered Jo looking at him

"We have to Jo." responded Logan looking at her

"But why?" asked Jo

"Because do you what the others would say about this? What about the press does about this because they try to get as much dirt as they can." told Logan

"I guess." muttered Jo looking down "So what do we do?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but there is one person to go to." replied Logan

"Who?" asked Jo confused

Logan looked up at her knowing that she knows the answer but she is going to not like it. She looked at him letting her blonde hair go down knowing what he is referring to. She just could not believe he was suggesting this person to even go to. She does feel the sparks going on between her and Logan but she could not do this at all.

"No." replied Jo

"Come on." muttered Logan grabbing her hand

"Logan it's not a good idea." told Jo looking at him

"You won't know until you try." responded Logan looking into her eyes

Jo looked at him knowing that he's right this won't work unless they work together and tell the truth somewhat. But she knows that she has to do this because she really likes him a whole lot. So she looked down because she also has to trust him with this. He was looking at her with these eyes that were really hard to resist as he was kissing her neck as well.

"Alright we'll go." said Jo giving in because she really likes him

"Great." replied Logan

"But I'm doing this for you. It's a compromise deal for us okay." told Jo

"That's fine." said Logan

_**Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain**_

_**Cause I've seen sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down**_

_**Give me something that will haunt me**_

_**When you're not around**_

_**Cause I've seen sparks fly whenever you . . . smile**_

Logan and Jo were still together but they went to one person that can keep their mouth shut. But there was one thing that they have to do to keep this person to do anything they could. They stood side by side in apartment 2J at the moment with someone sitting on the couch looking at them.

"Look we just want some help." said Logan

"Please." replied Jo pleading

"Wait you're serious you're actually together." said Katie to them "Wow Kendall sure would be pissed."

"Yeah we get that." sentenced Jo

"Now help us. Keep it a secret, make sure no one finds out, keep the press away from us and cover our tracks." exclaimed Logan

"Okay how much will it cost you?" asked Katie

Jo and Logan looked at each other knowing this was going to happen if they talked to Katie because well she can be a bit manipulative, eager and really wants money as well. But she means well with it. They were totally ready for this part because they prepared before they came over to her. They got their money on out of their pockets.

"How's eighty dollars?" said Logan

"Make it a hundred." responded Katie

"Alright." replied Jo

They went through their money and they each took out fifty dollars giving it right to Katie as she sat there. She put her hands out getting it rifling right through it seeing it was a hundred dollars to make sure. It was perfect that they were giving her money to keep her mouth shut and to cover for them and everything else. She was happy with her pay that she got.

"Okay I will keep my mouth shut and cover for you guys." said Katie

"Great." said Jo

She and Logan were glad that they have someone to fall back on to help them out for when something happens. It's going to be hard but they can do it and pull it off now a lot easier with someone helping them out.

"Follow me when I give you something okay other than that do whatever you guys do behind my brother's back. I really enjoy this to be honest because you're lying to him and also Logan your Kendall's best friend and Jo you're his ex-girlfriend and you guys getting together is just great. You're betraying him and it's just great. This is going to be good for when he does find out." exclaimed Katie

"Katie." Jo and Logan at the same time irritated

"Sorry alright then it's all covered." responded Katie

_**I run my finger in through your hair and watch the lights go wild**_

_**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me**_

_**It's just wrong enough to make it feel right**_

_**And lead me up the staircase**_

_**Won't you whisper soft and slow **_

_**I' m captivated by you, baby like a firework show**_

Logan himself could feel sparks fly when he's around Jo for some odd reason but it's fine because he is with her. Things have changed so much for him ever since he started going out with Jo. They were a good change though. He was at the pool area at the moment with the other guys on a chair with black sunglasses on over his eyes. He was relaxing at the moment because he needs the time to relax so now was the perfect time.

"Does anyone want to know the story on how I found my lucky comb?" asked James

"No." replied Carlos, Kendall and Logan at the same time

"Alright just trying to make conversation or something it's really dreary around here." told James

"How do you even know that word James?" asked Logan

"Which one?" responded James

"Dreary how do you know that word?" wondered Logan

"Don't know." replied James sitting there

Logan got up from his chair going into the Palm Woods himself because he was meeting Jo at the moment in apartment 2J. They were there looking at each other while standing. Jo went over to him putting her arms around his body and kissed him right on the lips. Logan responded as they stood there as he put his hands up her neck and under her hair. Just then the door to the apartment opened up and James stood there seeing Logan and Jo there.

"Oh my god." said James

"James." replied Jo pulling back from Logan "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently coming in on a make-out session between two people who are really close to Kendall." responded James

"Do not tell him he would freak James." begged Logan

"I'm sorry. But I have to tell him." said James turning around

"No." said Logan going over shutting the door going in front of it "Will fifty dollars do it?"

"Yeah that's good." said James thinking for a moment "Does anybody else know?"

"Just Carlos and Katie." said Jo

"Uh, how long have they known?" asked James

"Carlos has known for two months and two weeks I would say and Katie just found out yesterday." told Logan

"Wow yet this is still big." replied James to them

Logan looked at Jo knowing that it was because in theory they really would have never gotten together. They got together accidentally that's why they would say their relationship is like the song Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows but now with the sparks going on between them they would say their relationship is like the song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. They stood there in their places from in the apartment.

Logan went over to Jo wrapping his arm around her standing there looking at James who now knows about them. So there really is only two people left to know the truth that is Kendall and also Camille.

_**Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain**_

_**Cause I've seen sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down**_

_**Give me something that will haunt me**_

_**When you're not around**_

_**Cause I've seen sparks fly whenever you . . . smile**_

_**and the sparks fly**_

_**Oh, baby, smile**_

_**When the sparks fly**_

_There will be one more fic to this as it will be a trilogy but I haven't done anything to the third one yet just the title and also the song. Its going to be about two weeks till the next one comes up to finish off my small one-shot Jo/Logan song fics with the first one being Accidentally in Love. It's my Accidentally in Love trilogy series to be honest. Also I will be uploading a new story in place of the other story The Secret Affair which is now done with. So be aware of the new story to come I just need some inspiration from someone to do this story so it will probably be up either tomorrow, Friday or Saturday at the latest. Thanks for reading. Review. And there will be a third really soon. I will be ready for yourr reviews. _


End file.
